A Troubled Life
by Suckerpunch9999
Summary: This story about Emma in a abusive foster home with only one person she really loves helping her fight for her life along the way. if you read this story i just wanted to say i do take a long time to write chapters but i would love it if you bare with me oh and don't forget to REVIEW!
1. The Pain

**EMMA SWAN GET IN HERE NOW !**

"yes mother".

"I told you to clean this house so why is it not clean".

"Sorry mother I have a lot of home work I need to finish".

"Do you think I care about your school work when I say do something you do it you under stand".

but mother it is important that I finish this work "when I finished my sentence she slapped me across the face"

"what I tell you get in there and do as your told. **NOW"!**

knowing what just happened i hid my face behind my long blond hair.

i was almost done with cleaning the house when a very cranky mr. jay walked in

"hey brat I herd about the stunt you pulled you know whats gonna happen now if not maybe this will remind you"

as he finished his sentence a hard fist hit me in the face knocking me to the ground As I sit there he is yelling at me telling me I am a worthless piece of shit. I struggled to get up but he was to fast. He grabbed me by my hair and whispered harshly in my ear.

"you are nothing but a stupid disrespectful bitch that needs to be taught respect".

I tried so hard to get away but he was to tough but I did mange to kick him in the knee in result of that he turned me around and punched me two times.

"I wont learn to respect you until you learn to respect me ass hole".

thus he threw me to the ground and started kicking me in the stomach. It took all my power not to scream. I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry in pain. He bent down so his face was level with mine and whispered.

"I would never learn to respect a whore".

He stood back up so he was towering over me and continued the abuse the punching the kicking the choking. It was all to much I knew I couldn't take it for much longer for I was coughing up blood I could barely breath I just wanted it to be over thus he kicked me in the face then bent down and whispered.

"no one loves you no one wants you. you...are...nothing".

Then he just walked away leaving me there all bloody and bruised like nothing even happened.

I very slowly and carefully pull my self of the floor and went to my room. Once in my room I went to my bed to lye down this is when I let the sleep consume me.

The day after a beating was always more pain full than the beating itself going to school tomorrow was literally going to kill me.


	2. Safe Haven

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I WROTE THIS IN COMPUTER CLASS NO BETTER PLACE TO WRITE BUT THERE.**

**HOPE U LIKE IT.**

RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERR

I woke to the worst pain of my life. I opened my eyes to only immediately close them tight. Opening my eyes only made the pain worse it felt like a knife slicing through my skull so I tried once again to opened my eyes but this time slowly so my eyes could adjust. I looked down to look at my bloody clothes. Slowly getting up off my bed I held on to my bed post for I was afraid I would collapse due to the dizziness. I most deffintly had a head injury. Although my hands, abdomen, and legs had taken most of the blow due to me protecting my face from his punches. I was weak but I would still go to school. To me school is like my safe haven no one can hurt me there and if they weir to hurt me It would be with words not freaking fist flying at my face. Slowly walking to my bathroom to get cleaned up for the day I saw tricklets of blood on my bed and pillow most likely from my nose and head. After taking a shower and putting fresh clothes on I felt a little better still sore but a little better now I can head to school were I know the only person who loves me is there regina my girlfriend. I am walking slowly to my locker when I hear my name. I turn my head to see my one true love.

"hey regina"

"oh my god emma what happened" regina said In a worried tone.

"nothing" I say but regina knows me better than I know my self.

"emma I am serious this is like the fourth time you came to school with a black eye. WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"my dad ok that's what happened"

"emma why didn't you call me you could of come to my house.

Ya shore like I could make it that far emma thinks in her head.

"emma I love you and I don't want to see you hurt"

"Regina I know but I cant do anything if I try to leave he will hurt me"

"So why don't you just come to my house tonight you know you are always welcome my parents love you".

"I would but I am afraid he will hurt you"

"emma you know damm well if that man lays a finger on me my dad will raise hell come on emma he wont hurt you at my house I promise"

Whats the worse that could happen emma thinks in her head.

"ok but I have to go back home to get some clothes"

"Great meet me at the front of the school at the last bell"

REREREREREREREREREREREREREREREERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

**there you go my punchers sorry it took so long hopefully the next one wont take that long oh on don't forget to review. Till next time bye my punchers.**

**TBC **


	3. Authors note

Hello my punchers I wanted to tell you that I am working on the 3rd chapter and I am very sorry that the chapters are short but I am just starting off so I really love reviews 


	4. shouldent of gone home

**Here it is my little punchers chapter 3 hope you like it.**

RERERERERERERERREREREREREREREREREREREREREREREREEERERRERERERERERERERERERERE

After I agreed to stay at reginas house I continued on with my day. I am walking to my next class when I run into literally ran into falling on my back hitting my head with a loud crack. I black out for a minute when I wake there's a nurse hovering over me.

"_Omg emma are you ok"_

No I just split my skull open I think in my head.

"_I think so"_

"_emma I am so sorry are you in any pain?"_

"_my head hurts a little but other than that I think I am ok"_

_Are you dizzy at all the nurse ask._

"_no"_

ok well take this pain pill and you can go back to class.

I take the pill and get up to head on to class when I open the door to find a very worried looking regina.

"_oh thank god you ok emma"_

Regina says giving me a big juicy kiss on the lips.

"_mmmm I should go to the nurses more often"_

"_oh your gonna get more than a kiss tonight babe"_

"_oh really" _I say kissing her gently_._

"_I love you so much regina"_

"_I know"_

"_wow some ones cocky about them self"_

**(BRINGGGGGG)**

"_and that would be the last bell" _regina says.

" _ok well I have to go back to my house first then I will go to your house"_

"_ok but be careful"_

Regina says then gives emma a kiss.

"I will"

**RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE**

I walk in and first thing I notice Is sitting on the couch.

"_oh look who it is the little whore"_ He says

I continue on to my room to gather my things I am almost to the stairs when he starts to yell at me.

"_**Hey bitch I am talking to you"**_

"_what what could you possibly want jay"_

"_now you listen to me don't you ever use that tone with me bitch"_

"_or what you'll call me a disrespectful bitch"_

This is when he walks over to me pulls my hair and slams my head into the railing of the stairs so hard I could feel it in my nose.

"_just for that I am gonna beat your fucking ass_"

And I am thinking in my head why didn't I just go to reginas she would of let me borrow some of her clothes.

"_you think your grown and can do whatever you want_ "

He says kneeing me in the face so hard I can feel my cheek bone shatter.

"_n-n-no"_

"_then don't use that fucking tone with me you stupid slut" _

He turns me around and punches me square in the face breaking my nose. I can feel the blood that was flowing from my nose and I wouldn't dare try to wipe it off for I was afraid he would hit me again.

"_you ever use that tone with me again and I will snap your neck"_

He says throwing me to the ground and stomping on my knee.

I didn't scream I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain because then he would say I am weak and I am anything but weak.

"_I want you out of my house __**NOW"**_

He roughly pulls me up by my arm and drags me out the house throwing me off the porch and slams the door.

I lay there for a minute trying to gather my strength to pull myself up. Ok emma you can do this I say in my head I take a deep breath while using the railing to the porch I pull myself up.

I wince at the pain in my knee it hurts but I can't still walk. I wipe the blood from my nose and slowly start heading to reginas house her house is only five houses down but my knee is making it harder to walk.

When I am finally at reginas house I am weak and tired. I walk slowly up the stairs and lean against the frame of the door knocking weakly "regina" I whisper. I feel nauseous and weak.

I go to knock once more when the door opens I lose my balance and fall into reginas arms.

"_EMMA!"_

**RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE**

**Dundunddddduuuuunnnn ok I know some of you may want to kill me right now but I have to keep you guys reading and to do that there has to be a cliffhanger but don't worry I already started working on chapter 4 until then see you later my punchers.**

**TBC**


	5. Aurthors note

This is a shout out to all my punchers thank you so much for supporting me in my journey to success. 1. k-Belle 99 2. kelbell347 3. Evafano6 4. MaximumRideFang1995 5. Awsomesauce2014 6. SwanQueen96 7. kira66 8. Kuteorphankitty 9. Luveverythingtv 10. .507 Once again thank you so much and don't forget to review! 


End file.
